A set of articles which are suitable to be used in a process of making a beverage by conducting a fluid through a beverage extract, comprising a beverage making device having a brewing space and a system for conducting and pumping fluid through the beverage making device, and at least one pad holder is known. For example, WO 2005/053485 discloses a device for making a beverage such as coffee, wherein the device comprises a brewing chamber for enclosing one or more pads containing a substance from which the beverage is to be brewed, and a lid that can be lowered to close the brewing chamber and that can be lifted to open the brewing chamber. Furthermore, WO 2005/053485 discloses the use of different removable parts, wherein each removable part serves for forming a lower wall of the brewing chamber of the beverage making device. One of the removable parts is designed to contain and support one pad containing a substance to be extracted, and another of the removable parts is designed to contain and support two of such pads.
The beverage making device known from WO 2005/053485 is only intended to be used for making relatively small quantities of beverage. When the removable part for containing one pad is used, a quantity which is suitable to fill one cup is obtained, and when the removable part for containing two pads is used, a quantity which is suitable to fill two cups or one large mug is obtained. On the basis of this fact, users prefer to use another type of beverage making device when it is necessary to make a larger quantity of beverage, for example when having a birthday party, otherwise it is necessary to spend a lot of time with the beverage making device in order to fill the required amount of cups. Therefore, users may decide to have two beverage making devices, but in such a case, they need to put up with a drawback of the occupation of extra space in the kitchen. Alternatively, users may decide to have only one beverage making device. On the one hand, when the user chooses to have a device as known from WO 2005/053485, problems arise when there is a need for a quantity of beverage which is larger than a quantity for filling two cups. On the other hand, when the user chooses to have another device, for example a conventional drip-filter coffee appliance, the advantages of using a device as known from WO 2005/053485 when it is only necessary to make one or two cups of a beverage are missed.
In general, according to the prior art, in one beverage making device, it is only possible to have a combination of the convenience of using pads for a beverage making process with obtaining a relatively small quantity of the beverage or to have a combination of the inconvenience of providing beverage extract in a more bothersome way than by simply using pads with obtaining a quantity as desired, wherein this quantity may be considerably larger than just a quantity of two cups. It is clear that in either case, there is a drawback.